The present invention relates to an exhaust gas cleaner for removing harmful matter in an exhaust gas.
Recently, environmental consciousness has been raised and the demand for removing harmful matter contained in an exhaust gas has been increased more and more. Various exhaust gas cleaners having complicated and expensive structures to be used for large scale facilities such as factories and the like have been used practically. However, the appearance of an exhaust gas cleaner having a simple and inexpensive structure which can be used in medium and small scale facilities and movable objects has been expected.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas cleaner having a simple and inexpensive structure which can be used in the medium and small scale facilities and the movable objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas cleaner assembly using a plurality of such exhaust gas cleaners as described above.